


Still PC: A Wedding Story

by thecookiemomma



Category: Jack Ryan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy Clark is getting married, and she's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still PC: A Wedding Story

**Author's Note:**

> John's girls, Sandy, Peggy and Patsy aren't mentioned that much in Clancy's stories, unless something is going after them. Which I totally understand, since they really aren't the point of the book. But it does lend itself to people wondering. So, here's Pats just before she marries Ding. Enjoy.

Patricia Clark stood before the mirror, her stomach turning over and over. She hadn't expected to be so nervous today. Her father had cautioned her, as had her mother in her practical, no-nonsense way, but she still felt more nervous than when she was waiting for the results of her med school exams. This was as life-changing as that had been, maybe even more so.

Her mother stepped up behind her, fussing with her veil for just a moment before putting a calm hand on her shoulder. “What's the matter, Pats?” Her voice was soft and soothing, and Patsy could see once again how good she was at putting people at ease. It was a good portion of what made her such an excellent nurse.

“I'm just nervous, Momma.” She admitted as much with a weak smile. “My stomach is doing flip-flops and I'm worried. Not just about the wedding but...”

“I know, Patsy. I know.” Her momma had explained about her dad's first wife, for whom she was named, and about the ladies Daddy had done his best to help – Patsy figured that she'd sugar-coated a lot of it, because she knew Ding, and she knew what he did, or at least the bare bones they'd let the girlfriend know about. Her dad was even more closed-mouthed than Ding, and Ding could write a book on Operational Security, she figured. All this was worrying, but one thing kept her grounded: her momma knew what she was talking about. She'd lived all these years with her dad, and though things had happened, horrible things her dad could never tell them, she still met him at the door with a kiss and a smile, still checked him for injuries, fussed over any he'd gotten, and went on. John and Sandy Clark's marriage wasn't the most – vocally affectionate, Pats knew, but there was a solid trust and care behind every word that _was_ spoken. She wanted that.

“I just want to do as well as you and Daddy have, Momma.” Pats winced internally as she heard the whine in her voice.

“You will, Patsy. Just keep going on, trust him to come home, and pray a lot.” Her mom snorted, and straightened just one more thing before turning her to face her. “Now. I think everything is ready. Your father should be here momentarily, if he hasn't gotten caught talking shop with Domingo and the others.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the prospect. Both women knew that was probably exactly where their men were. Or at least until it was time for Ding to take his place up front.

Her mother kissed her cheek, taking care not to mar her makeup, and stepped out the door of the bride room. Patsy forced herself to relax, using calming and resting techniques she used almost every day as an intern.

“Wow, Patsy. You look beautiful.” John Clark entered door her mother had just left a few minutes before. She gave her father an easy smile. He came over and kissed her cheek, nearly in the same place her mother had kissed her other one. “Let me see.”

She spun around with a little flair, taking care to keep her veil in place. “You really think so?” The slight nervousness was back.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely beautiful. You know that Ding's gonna stare gaga and drool at you, don't you, baby?” Patsy grinned at her father's unabashed compliments. She looked up into his face, and was surprised to see that his eyes were just a little shiny.

“Daddy? Is everything okay?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. C'mon. I hear the prelude. Let's get everything squared away.” His voice cracked a little, and Patsy knew that if she didn't get a handle on her tears now, she wouldn't have a chance. So, she made a stupid joke. Just to calm them both.

“Well, Daddy,” she said, an impish grin on her face. “I know one thing. I'll still be PC.” They both chuckled softly, and properly centered, prepared to walk out the door to become Dr. Patricia Chavez.


End file.
